


Right There Waiting

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5814073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn't need the Force to tell her some things.  Some things were just obvious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right There Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt of "I'll Be Waiting" at _Muse Revival_ on Dreamwidth.org.

She knew before he did that he would be leaving. It was the look in his eyes, the drop in his shoulder. It was in the way he looked to be lost no matter what he started to do. She didn’t need the Force to confirm what she already knew. Her -- _their_ \-- brother had disappeared, leaving only a traumatized droid behind and she knew that her husband was already forming some reason in his head that he had to be the one to go and bring him back. If he would even come back at this time.

Leia had her doubts about that. Not just that Luke would come back but that her stubborn husband would even be able to find him. Luke had chosen to disappear and Leia had been on search like this once in her life already. Han was going to have no more of an easier time finding Luke than she had of finding Obi-Wan back when she was young and able to go from ship to ship without a care of what job she was supposed to be doing.

That was part of the problem though. 

Han was running for forgiveness that he didn’t need to take on his shoulders. What had happened wasn’t his doing. He was running in an effort to bring things back together for _her_ when all she really needed was not to lose her husband, as well. She had lost her son and her brother and now she was on the verge of losing her husband.

Han was not one to sit around and dwell when he was upset and he also wasn’t one to be the cause of her tears -- no matter how many time she told him otherwise that her tears were not because of him or anything he had done. The tears that she let him see were because in their years together, he had rendered all of her masks useless when it came to him.

That didn’t mean that this was in any way something that should sit squarely on his shoulders.

That also didn’t mean that she believed every word he said about why he was leaving and going out hunting. Together they had raised a son and together they had lost him; and so Han was running from her.

Running from the fact that when he looked at her, he saw everything that they had lost and that he needed to do something about. It wasn’t about blaming her, nothing so base as that. It was the simple matter that it killed a part of him to have lost their son and she was a constant reminder of the happy family they had once been.

She didn’t need the Force to tell her that, either.

He would do what he felt he needed to do and wouldn’t listen to input from her, even though there had already been more than one argument about what was happening in front of them. In front of them but not _to _them because they would still always be a part of each other and when they needed the other, they would be there.__

__This was something that her beloved Han felt that he had to do and so she would do the hardest thing she had ever done and let go of him for a little while. No matter how long it took for him to outrun his grief and his guilt, she would still love him and still be ready to be there when he needed her._ _

__More importantly, she’d be the one waiting there for him when he finally came back home to her._ _


End file.
